nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Bennet
|image= |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Evil |health=100 |level=All (multiplayer only) |status=Alive, |game=Nitrome Must Die, Go Pogo}}Justin Bennet is one of the main characters of the game Nitrome Must Die. He is the character player two controls. Justin Bennet along with his friend Austin Carter went to the Nitrome Towers to destroy the Nitrome company. Appearance Justin Bennet appears as a person wearing a rather big reddish-pink jacket. He seems to be wearing a baseball cap with a white visor underneath the hood of the jacket. He's also wearing blue trousers that are a slightly lighter shade of blue than Austin's (sky blue). His shoes match his jacket. In the following picture(s), he appears to be slightly shorter than Austin, however this could be because of the character's tendencies to "bob" up and down when the player(s) aren't using their action keys. Game information Nitrome Must Die Justin Bennet is the second main character in the game that player two controls. Whenever he gets hurt, the sounds differ from Austin's, due to the fact that they are from different families and in no way are related. Justin's head has no motion effects, unlike Austin, whose hair has motion effects. Go Pogo Personality Due to the fact that Justin wears a big sweatshirt, the player has no doubts that Justin can be a bit shy at times and maybe even withdrawn. Even though they're friends, Justin may be pushed around at times by Austin. He also seems to be curious (staring at flies) and sloppy (passing gas). Facebook comments Justin Bennet's Facebook profile had been put up a short time before Nitrome revealed their 100th game. Below are the comments he made on various Nitrome Facebook posts: Other appearances * '100th Game '- Justin Bennet is seen with Austin Carter, firing their guns, and running away from a hoard of enemies in the skin. * 'Icebreaker Now Has Achievements! '- Justin is seen in a "Wanted" poster. Gallery File:Nitrome_Work.png|Justin and Bennet and Austin Carter's sprites in Nitrome Must Die Justin running.gif|Justin running File:Justin_Bennet.jpg|Justin Bennet's Facebook avatar Cycling.png|Austin and Justin cycling Player 2.png|Justin Bennet on the player two sign (seen in one-player mode) Flip coin-bmp.png|Justin flipping a Coin File:Full_nmdjustin.png|An unlockable avatar of Justin Bennet File:100 skin Justin.png|Justin seen in the 100th Game skin File:Wanted justin.png|Justin seen in a "Wanted" poster in the "Icebreaker Now has Achievements!" video Trivia *A few fans have noted his similar appearance to Kenny from South Park. If watched closely, when Justin is waiting in the elevator after completing a level, he will sometimes draw his hoodie tighter, covering his mouth, then face forward the player, making a reference to this. *Both Austin Carter and Justin Bennet have six letters in their first name, and six letters in their last name. This might be a reference to the popular webcomic "Homestuck", suggesting that both Austin and Justin are internet trolls. *When Justin dies, he makes the same death cry as Norman Noggin from Headcase. *While Austin has original cries when taking damage, Justin's cries when taking damage are the same as Norman Noggin's cries when he takes damage. Links *Justin Bennet on Facebook References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters